


Nightmare

by AnaVakarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Aliens, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaVakarian/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Summary: Unexpected? Definitively. Odd? Perhaps. Unknown? For sure. Another thing to figure out. Chapter 1: fluff. Chapter 2 and 3: smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! [ AnaVGCVakarian](https://anavgcvakarian.tumblr.com/)
> 
> July 19 update: some grammar corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Sara is having nightmares accepting her feelings and fears and SAM makes a risky move to solve it. Enjoy the fluff.

Sara Ryder sat up on her bed panting heavily, being sure her own scream had woken her up of her nightmare. She tried to catch her breath back, eyes wide open. It was impossible to say what time it was just on bare sight because she was in her quarters, in The Tempest, under the shiny twinkling light of the stars and the planets from Andromeda. Then she realized the clock on her nightstand marked just past 9 pm. With her heart still pounding in her chest, she ran a shaky hand over her clammy forehead, drying the excess of panic. 

She had a nightmare. Again. Her father giving her his helmet, saving her life while she watched him die in a pool of agony, all contained in a blurry memory. Then, failure and fear. Her responsibility weighted like a planet on her shoulders. A planet that she was still looking for. Shadows of people and faces demanded her to succeed, implored her, obliged her. They would die, otherwise. A feeling of emptiness invaded the whole dream after when all the shadows grew and melted on a black velvet curtain, covering every space of the oneiric place. In the middle of the emptiness, Jaal falling dead in slow motion after being shot by Akksul.

She felt a shiver running up on her back and her skin turned into goosebumps. It was cold in the room, even more having her skin wet. “SAM, turn the AC off,” she said to the AI.

“As you wish, Pathfinder.”

A couple of minutes went by, Sara clamping her hands around her bent knees, letting the tears roll silently down her cheeks.

“Pathfinder, I have detected an increase in your heart rate and a drop in your cortisol hormone. There is also pain, but I cannot find the source of it. Do you want me to call Dr T’Perro?”

Sara shook her head, even if SAM was not able to see her. “No SAM, it’s alright. It’s not the first time… I’ll be fine.” She couldn’t stop crying and shaking, though.

“I know it is not the first time, Pathfinder. The quality of your REM sleep has worsened 45%. I investigated and it might help to share your fears to ease your anxiety levels.”

Her father was dead. She was still not over it but she had to pretend she was. And his legacy was to burden her with the responsibility of being the new Pathfinder. Scott was still in a coma and her mum was far long gone… She felt lonely and tired. Exhausted. And let a sob escape from her lips.

“Pathfinder, I took the liberty to call Jaal into your quarters. He is still awake,” SAM said.

“Wait, what?” she shouted, suddenly irate. “Fuck off SAM, call him back. I don’t want him here…” The pitch of her voice turned higher and it ended in a broken whisper before a shudder mixed with a weeping made her stop.

It was not true, she knew it. SAM knew it, too. But she was angry at him. Terribly upset. She had been avoiding the Angara for four days now. Four days in which the nightmares had become definitively worse. She was only able to picture him in front of Akksul, the uncertainty of the situation, waiting for the shot. And she let it happen because he asked her to. How had he been so reckless and stupid? Why expose himself to such a risk? And she didn’t stop him at all, what if he had gotten killed? Could she have born the burden of his death as well?

And she hated him, the bloody Angara with whom she had, against all odds, fallen in love with.

The realization struck her like lighting when she heard the gun firing. The world stopped and a bare deep pain punched her in her guts. Panic that turned into relief when the bullet missed its target. Relieve that became anguish and pain after.

“Sara, may a come in?” he knocked on the door of her quarters. “I believe we need to talk.”

His voice was like a warm cup of hot cocoa in Winter, full of harmonics, deep and sensual after those avoidance days. And she froze, unable to answer.

“Pathfinder, Jaal is at the door.”

“Yes, thank you, _captain obvious_. I have heard him already,” she grumped, doing her best for drying the shed tears on her cheeks.

“Should I let him in?”

“I’ll do it.” She exhaled with a sigh and a mixture of feelings pushing to blurt out. “One minute, Jaal,” she said getting out of bed with a rough voice, pulling down the massive N7 t-shirt she used as a nightgown and walking towards the door.

***

The Angara stood in front of the door, still worried about SAM’s call. Sara hadn’t addressed him at all since what happened in Eos but Drack recommended him to give her some space. “Humans are odd, they need to think over their feelings over and over again. And if there’s something I learnt is that you have to give them time and space,” the old Krogan explained to the alien after she had snapped at him a couple of times after coming back from Prodromos.  

And he did so, having also some time to think about what was going on between them. They couldn’t be more different, culturally speaking. The Angaras were bold with their expression of feelings and thoughts but Humans seemed to be quite different in that aspect. “How do you deal with whatever is bothering you if you keep everything inside and no one is able to see you?” he reasoned with Sara one day. Obviously, she didn’t _get the message_.  

That’s why he had been so blunt with his flirting, showing his interest in the human Pathfinder. Unexpected? Definitively. Odd? Perhaps. Unknown? For sure. And she was playing that game too, answering his attentions with her beautiful blushing and her sly and playful comments. Until that day when he asked her to back off and let him deal with Akksul.

It was frustrating and painful, the silent treatment given. Furthermore, because he was so sure what his feelings were already: he just wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be fine. And kiss her, desperately. And love her unconditionally. But he was lost in across-universe translation situation at the moment. “And here I am, the weirdest Angara ever, keeping all my shit to myself for a human,” he thought while hearing her steps coming closer to the door.

***

“I would be lying if I said I was not expecting you,” she said dryly, opening the door just a slit. “SAM overreacted, I’m all right. You should go to bed,” and she pushed the door back closed again.

“Sara, don’t close me out,” he slid one foot by the frame, avoiding her to shut it. She looked puzzled by the sight of his limb retaining the door opened. “Tell me, please, what is going on? What troubles you? I need to know.”

Sara lifted her eyes up from the floor and stared at his: blue and deep as a tropical ocean, hypnotic, with flaring sparkles dancing on them like stars in the night sky. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

He looked uneasy because of her. Even hurt. Another thing to add to her _Being blamed for_ list.

And her defences crumbled, perhaps for the lack of proper sleep or because she really could do with a friend, but she felt her eyes flooding again and turned around, walking into the room with embarrassment in front of his confused gesture. “Is there anything culturally bad in crying in front of other people for humans?” she heard him ask, still puzzled.

“No,” she tried to recover her composure, still not facing him, “but it is seen as a lack of self-control and strength… Not appropriate in a leader, nor a Pathfinder.” But her throat was that tight that it hurt. And her chest did, too. He was right: they had to talk.

***

Jaal came in the room and closed the door behind him, bewildered about her words. “So, as you are the Pathfinder, you cannot talk openly with your friends about what happened to you?” Humans were strange, but he will try to do his best. For her. She deserved it.

“I’m just being stupid, Jaal,” she said in the end, fixing her eyes on his, “and I’m sorry. Is just… everything. Is too much. I just want to shout until I get hoarse.”

Sara didn’t look well at all, like if she hadn’t slept, and he also knew she was anxious, not needing his visor to realize her pulse was elevated and her breath unsteady. 

“I… do apology for what happened with Akksul. I need you to understand that it was for the common benefit and it was the best option for everyone. I know you are upset about it and I cannot forgive myself for the fact I made you upset.” Direct and clear as always. He knew she needed it and saw her nodding her head with an inexpressive gesture, however. She stared at him for a little while, frowning perhaps? He could not say for certain.

“It was not the best option for me, Jaal,” she said at last, “and I hate you for putting me in that situation, even knowing it was the correct choice to make.”

He looked back at her, tilting his head, wondering _what the hell_  was wrong with humans at all, why they had to be so cryptic. “So, I’m assuming you agree with me that my decision was in the best interest for my people and yours, but you still hate me anyway.” He looked over her words to check he had understood the meaning of them or if there had been any translation mistakes.

She nodded, tense, and Jaal though she looked beautiful even after crying, exotic and unique. Her lovely black hair was down cascading over her shoulders with all her smooth pale skin splattered with those tiny brown spots the humans called _freckles_. Her grey eyes expressed the words she was not saying: that she had feared for his life because she cared about him. Because she needed him as much as he needed her.

***

Sara realized she had been caught noticing his subtle fading smirk when he carried on talking. “That only makes me assume you do care about me, am I right?” he stated, walking one step towards her.

 _“Shit,"_  she thought, her heart skipping a heartbeat. It was just a glimpse but she knew he knew because his bioelectricity peaked, being she able to feel the tinkle on her skin, and his pupils did that funny thing they did when looking at her, enlarging without warning. And she wanted him to know, desperately, even if she was not up to say it out loud, not yet.

“Pathfinder, your heart rate has increased again…” SAM began again.

“Not now, SAM. Give me a break, please. Shadow mode.” She was on a roller coaster of emotions at the moment, being more aware of her physical response to them wouldn’t help precisely.

They were both standing in her bedroom, face to face, eyes locked on each other. Silence turning dense.

He stepped first, like always. Like if he always knew what he had to do, what she wanted, saving the distance between them as she froze completely. In the blink of an eye, she felt his strong arms around her, wrapping her completely in a warm hug, even if Angara's body temperature was slightly lower than Human’s. His chin rested on the top of her crown, as he was nearly one head taller than her. She could smell his scent, floral and kind of grassy, and enjoyed the feeling of protection. Jaal was wearing _normal_ angaran clothes, not his usual armour, and the thinness of the fabric let her feel his body under it when he pulled her closer.

And she felt relieved as she hadn’t felt in a very long time, cared and protected, and lowered her barriers crying her eyes out then: she let all the pain, the anxiety and the burden of her responsibility escape off her shaking body.

***

Jaal remained quiet embracing her, letting her get everything off her chest. He had doubted if a hug would be too much. Perhaps she would refuse him. But she didn’t. The only movement he made was lifting one of his hands to reach her hair at the nape of her neck and entangle his fingers in it while she whimpered softly with her face buried in his chest. It was warm, soft and silky under his touch.

“I wish I could share the responsibility of the task you are accomplishing, but I can’t. The best I can do is supporting you and promising I will fight and stay by your side, whatever it happens,” he said softly, words she answered with a shudder. “And I am not the only one: you’ve got a full team behind you, Sara. You’ve got real friends here who are willing to help.”

She stopped quivering after some minutes in which he caressed her while she calmed down slowly, steadying her breath at the end. But she didn’t back off. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. “But I don’t just want a friend from you, Jaal. And… I do… I do care about you. More than I am ready to admit, given the circumstances,” she muttered quietly, allowing the words to escape her lips with delicacy. “I… I love you, Jaal”.

And his world stumbled with the realization of her sentence, a full electrostatic discharge running freely through his body. And he was sure through hers as well, because of the gesture on her face.

***

His eyes… the way he looked at her, full of joy; full of love. The subtle way the sparks shone on his skin and then the rush of his electricity, expressing his emotions. Sara couldn't believe she had finally done it but she felt immediately relieved: it had been enough flirting; enough glances and peeking, especially on his side daring as Angaras were; enough compliments... She had feelings that she couldn’t ignore anymore, even if all the eyes were on her as a Pathfinder. Even if the chances of finding each other were more than odd. Even if 600 years separated them and just a delicate thread of destiny had linked them together, in that specific time and place of the whole universe. She was ready to assume it had just been a happy coincidence and she couldn’t feel gladder of it.

Even if he didn’t have to say the words for her to know, he did it, anyway. “I love you too, Sara Ryder,”. His smile showed his relief before tipping her chin with his fingers, lowering his head down to find her lips. And the feeling exploded in her core like colourful fireworks. Just a gentle touch, a smooth contact of his lips on hers. They felt soft but harder than human ones, with a delightful tingling sensation spreading from there. Then, he rested his forehead on hers.

“Tell me, was it that hard to say?” he teased her.

“Ey, I’m having a hard time here, big guy. I don’t need your bloody Angaran humour right now,” she replied with a witty tone, playful as she always was. And he chuckled, sliding his hands from her shoulders to her waist, keeping them there, nearly covering all the circumference of it. “When did you know?”

“It was clear after what happened in Eos, the way you were upset,” she perceived his voice saddened. “But I didn’t want to _push you._ Drack told me not to: you had enough with your own stuff.”

“I’m sure it was killing you…” Sara said, raising her hands to caress his cheek, where he had the shot wound that would leave a scar for sure.

“ _Killing me_?” What do you mean? Ahm… Idiom… “ he understood and she chuckled.

“It’s when something is painful, internally speaking. Like keeping a secret or not being able to tell a human how stupid she is for not admitting her feelings.”

“As I said, you had enough on your own and… it seems is something common to your people,” his voice was soft and velvety. “I just want you to know that you can speak to me about your nightmares if you want to. I’m sure that will ease your sleep.”

Sara sighed, tired. “Not today, Jaal,” she shook her head, releasing her forehead. “But I could do with some company.”

***

She looked small, delicate and soft, but it was just appearance. Her strength was superb, even if she had had a breakdown: after all, she was just carrying on her shoulders the survival of her species, who could blame her? The only thing he was sure of is that he would do anything for her; he would follow her anywhere.

They watched another episode of the series she and Liam were so fond of. The one they had watched every night after dinner, having dragged all the crew into it now. It was a stupid 20 minutes show about a group of friends who explained their lives while sitting on a sofa, drinking coffee in a place called Central Perk. Everything was so alien to him... but he ended up finding its funny side. Especially now, when she laid on the bed fast asleep wrapped in blankets and steady breath. Her legs were tangled with his and his arm circled her waist possessively, as a quiet promise that he would never let her go.

Jaal smiled then, thinking of how beautifully all the pieces had come together in the end. There was a lot else to fight for, a lot of things awaiting to be fixed, a dangerous threat to be destroyed. But they would figure them out together. Not even in his best dreams, he would have expected for this outcome and he knew that everything would be just fine.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that good?” he asked just to hear her voice, already knowing the answer.
> 
> “Yes… really good” she breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Sara and Jaal end up naked in her quarters and the exploration begins. Enjoy the smut.

Sara didn’t have to open her eyes to feel the weight of his arm still wrapped around her waist. Or his steady breath in the hollow of her neck. A smile twisted up the tip of her lips and felt completely at calm.

“Pathfinder is 6 am, breakfast will be served in half hour,” SAM told her using their inner connexion.

“Thanks, SAM,” she answered, opening her eyes and turning her face carefully, looking at the large asleep bulk by her side.

“Your cortisol levels had come back to normal and your dopamine ratio has increased. You had 4 hours of effective sleep today,” the IA continued. “I suppose my idea worked”

“SAM, you are a sneaky bastard; did you know that?” Even if half-joking, it was also half true.

“Someone had to take the first step, Pathfinder. And the solution seemed obvious.”

“I know… And I’m grateful for the push. Thank you, SAM,” she admitted at the end. It was weird to have SAM being part of her that deep. The connexion was just… strange, as if she was exposed all the time. But he didn’t seem to be bothered about her feelings or desires, perhaps she should stop worrying, too. 

She turned her attention back to Jaal and she didn’t mean to, but she smiled again. She was sure this will lead to trouble and she was even expectant about it: the odd Milky Way hairy alien with the Andromeda Resistance most known face… She could even feel Evfra's and the Moshae's hatred already and the thought just amused her. At some point during the night, he had taken off his t-shirt but he had the very thoughtful detail of keeping his trousers on, although it came up on a conversation that he always slept naked. A delicate change on his bioelectricity gave away he was awake, feeling a renovated tingling on the parts of their skin that were touching.

“Ey… I know you are faking,” she said, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

“Mmmm… can we just have five minutes more?” he asked with his deep voice and a lazy smile, eyes still shut.

“I’m afraid not, Jaal Ama Darav. The waking hour is established at 6 am,” SAM said somewhere in the room, startling him, his impossible eyes wide open now.

Sara burst into laughter.

“ _Skutt_ , I’m going to have to get used to it… him, I guess.” His tone was cheeky, twisting a smile before pulling her closer with ease given his strength and kissing her lips. A gentle touch again, subtle, like a soft caress. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, indeed. Thank you for staying, Jaal,” her mouth showed a thin grin.

“My pleasure,” he joked, sapphire blue eyes gazing at her with devotion. “Your bed is bigger than mine, anyway, even with you in it. I wouldn’t mind staying for some more nights, darling one.”

She smiled and her cheeks blushed at the hearing of the pet name. How far it was the time where he kept his distance, calling her Pathfinder dryly. How far when he threatened her to kill her in her sleep if she tried to harm the Angaras anyhow. 

“Mmm… I don’t really want to get out of bed today,” she said rolling on her side, wriggling to free herself from his embrace. “But duty calls”

He, reluctantly and with a couple of grunts, let her go.

***

Jaal felt her smooth and warm skin under his arm and pulled her even closer after SAM’s words. It was a delight to feel her that proximity and  nohe wast ready to give up on the feeling. Not yet.

“But duty calls,” he repeated mentally, and the silk of her body slipped away after retaining her one last time for a gentle kiss. It was difficult to keep the distance, especially being both awake, limbs tangled in the bed. There were too many things he was unsure about human culture, about her, that made him stop trying anything else than a caress and a kiss. Was that even acceptable for them? Was it an expression of love, as it was for Angaras? Was there any other physical contact she would be willing to try? Was it mandatory or totally forbidden?

“A penny for your thoughts,” he overheard her saying, sitting on the edge of the bed, grey eyes looking at him.

“Let me guess… Another idiom?” he asked, realizing he had been for too long staring at her straight legs.

She made a funny face and he couldn’t avoid thinking she was perfection made flesh. Then, he sat up, back on the headboard, ready to talk. Couldn’t miss the fact of her eyes glazing at his bare chest, examining him and blushing slightly. When she looked back up her sight was different, excited.

“It’s nothing. I was just thinking about kissing, to be honest with you. Is it a way to express love for you, as well as for us?”

Sara smiled, pleased.

“It actually is. Normally on the cheeks for family and friends; lips for partners. And… sometimes the tongue can get involved too. But kissing other parts of the body is also accepted in private. And it can also… be used as a foreplay tool… you know… before sex, as it’s quite… let’s say, pleasant.”

Jaal raised an eyebrow or did the gesture of, even if he lacked body hair. Sara was deep red now.

“That is… fascinating,” he stated with surprise, feeling his bioelectricity glowing with her words.

After his comment, he saw a smile blossoming on her lips.

“What? Tongue…? Kissing…? Foreplay…?”

“All of it. How similar we are…” he said in a soft purr.

***

She had caught a glimpse of his bare chest and couldn’t avoid feeling a heat shot straight into her veins. It was not the first time she saw him naked, but this time he was in her bed. The muscles of his shoulders were broad and massive, covering and protecting a huge part of his torso and his back, the area where his heart and lungs were. It ended on a cartilaginous edge, leaving in the middle of his chest a hollow line with the protection of the sternum bone. His abs were lean and marked and he was very muscular in general, a common characteristic in all Angaras, as far as she was aware.

She found unbelievable the common sharing of their external anatomy, even if the differences in their physiology were more significant.

His skin was soft, thick and purple. A full shade of purples, being exact. And it was spotted… or freckled… Impossible to describe. He was gorgeous, magnificent, unique and sexy at the same time. And she surprised herself wondering how his skin would feel under her lips.

The thought hit her like a biotic wave, burning in her core. If she would have had his bioelectricity, she was sure he would have noticed her arousal.

Then, his question about kissing just knocked her out. But she could also be quite blunt when all the cards were on the table and they were now. If Angaras appreciated sincerity, she was about to give him a bag full of it.

“Ok, my turn for asking, then,” she said with a smirk while standing up and pulling her leggings up, not concern about showing him a full view of her narrow underwear and her rear-self. “I know Angaras are passionate about everything, exteriorizing immediately every feeling, like hugging… I know you love hugging. Is sex as straightforward as everything else?”

Surprisingly, Jaal’s face turned into a shade of dark purple and she showed a satisfied smile: she had made him blush, at last!

“Well… It usually is, although it depends on the person, I suppose…” his eyes shone again, and the black pupil in them grew wildly.

She tilted her head, looking at him playfully now while tying her hair back in a bun.

“Is it for you?” she asked, innocently. “According to your previous experiences…”

A peak of statics bristled the hairs on her arms and he kept quiet for a moment, weighing his answer.

“It usually is, yes.”

Another shot of heat bore in between her legs.  

***

She was being daring on purpose, digging deep in his desire. Innocent voice, innocent look and innocent gestures that didn’t conceal the fact she wanted it as much as he did. The brief sight of her buttocks with that ridiculously thin strip of black fabric in the middle had him panting with eagerness, thinking how much he would enjoy getting rid of it with his mouth. “And for your species, _temptress?_ ” he asked, emphasizing the last word on purpose, savouring the effect it had on her gesture. “Is sex mandatory from the beginning of the relationship or it has to be taken calmly?”

“It depends…” she explained, her voice giving out a hint of her desire. “For some people is necessary to wait until the relationship is being formalized with marriage for example. For others is just another type of fun-time and it can be done freely. And… before you asked, I’m closer to the second type than the first one.” She parted her lips with a sly smile, a clear invitation, or maybe a promise, taking pleasure of her effect on him. And he could do nothing else than stare at them, full of lust.

“Pathfinder and Jaal Ama Darav, breakfast is served in the common dining room”, SAM said, interrupting every thought that crossed their minds at the moment. “The mission in Voeld is scheduled at 9 am. Preparations are still to be made”

“Being me sucks,” she complained of with a shake of her head and a soft chuckle by both parts. “You are coming with me, so get your lovely ass out of my bed. We’ll carry on with this later.”

 

***

 

She stumbled back towards her bedroom, wrapped in his embrace, kissing him fiery. The teasing had begun in the lift where they were with Drack, in form of anticipation glances full of meaning. She didn’t invite him back to her room but he had been daring enough to assume it. And Drack knew where they were both heading to and what for, given the grunt he made when Jaal skipped his floor. Then, he went down on his saying “I hope you both have a good time” in a clearly teasing mode.

When the doors closed, Jaal reached for her immediately, clamping her with one of his arms, finding her lips and drinking them with thirst. It didn’t take her by surprise, her lips already parted, letting his tongue in. It was overwhelming at first: his statics was totally crazy and came in waves toward her skin in every part they had in contact, even in her mouth. His tongue was strangely cool, strong and its feeling was slightly different than hers, rougher perhaps. His breath was faster than usual and the smell of his perfume was mixed with his own scent after a full day in a planet recognition mission. She let a moan escape and Jaal stopped his kiss and stared at her with concern, unable to identify the sound she made as something bad or good. “Have I done anything…?” he began.

“Don’t stop,” she cut his words, pulling his head down with both hands and standing on her toes to kiss him. And he obliged, of course, lifting her as if she didn’t weight at all and leaving the lift.

“Pathfinder, I would recommend speaking with Dr T’Perro before any practice that could put you at risk,” SAM said using their internal channel once her back was pinned against her bedroom door, Jaal firmly and surprisingly taking her complex armour off with expertise.

“It is true then; you are good at taking things apart,” she teased with a grin while the Angara took off her breastplate after doing her arms.

“I haven’t figured you out yet, but trust me, I intend to,” he purred suggestively in her ear before biting her earlobe, downing kisses on her neck after, kneeling and kissing the part of her abs the short top left exposed, making his way down to her lower armour. 

She tried desperately to reach for the door panel considering that he was ready to leave her half-naked in the middle of a public corridor in the Tempest.

“Pathfinder, I must insist you should speak with Dr T’Perro before…”

She groaned when he reached his destination, feeling his clever fingers pressing the correct pieces, unfastening the correct buckles.

“Fuck… Jaal…. Jaal, wait,” she brushed one of his hands away from her. “SAM open the door”.

“But Pathfinder…”

“SAM, door, now!” she shouted, breathing heavily. And the door slid open immediately.

***

The look on her eyes was primal, full of desire, even if he couldn’t completely read her yet. And then there was her scent when she was excited… like sweet and crisp at the same time. He knew humans didn’t have an extremely developed sense of smell, but Angaras did and he could feel her body flooded with pheromones right now. She looked soft at first under his touch, but the way she pulled him closer, devouring his lips, biting him… He was probably a little rough, but that only seemed to encourage her… sounds…. Or whatever they were.

The sight of her in between his body and the door would have him thinking madly on her every day from now on, her breath, the soft flush on her cheeks, the sparkle in her eyes. He was used to deciphering his Angaran partners' electrostatic reactions to his actions but, of course, she was not Angaran. Sara would be a delightful mystery to unravel and he wanted desperately to get down to work on her.

Her voice and her hand made him stop his undressing process. She was right: probably the corridor was not the best place for it. Both picked up immediately the pieces of her armour he had been able to free her from while the door slid open, going in with a naughty giggle.

She was lean and her muscles were visible on her torso and arms under her warm skin, although she was full of tiny dots everywhere, especially on her arms and shoulders, and Jaal realized how much he wanted to draw constellations on those tiny stars using his tongue. She was also strangely round shaped… with no sharp edges, especially her hips and her buttocks, although quite solid under his touch, as he had the chance to test for an instant before. Not her _breasts_ under the top, though, that looked small, soft and tender, probably the most vulnerable part of her body.

His name on her lips took him out of his thoughts. “Jaal, have you spoken to Dr T’Perro? SAM is driving me bonkers in here!” she shouted even if the IA didn’t need the feedback that she was mad at him. “But he is right: we might have to have a chat with her first… I don’t even know if we are… compatible.”

“It’s done. We are,” he blurted out in between heavy breaths, throwing the pieces of her armour on the sofa.

“Wait, what? When have you had time for it?” she wanted to know, an inquisitive expression on her face.

“I… might have done some research before this morning. With scientific purposes mainly,” he affirmed.

“Not even your bioelectricity?”

“No. Not even that. It might be… quite pleasant, actually.”

She didn’t need any more input. “SAM, shadow mode on,” she said out loud, letting him know at the same time they were in private.

He reached back for her immediately.

***

Her armour trousers were gone, she didn’t know how exactly, and she was pinned against the wall again, just on her bra and shorts. Jaal had also got rid of his Rofjinn, which he placed with care on the table next to them, and then scattered the rest of his armour all over the floor. He was fully naked already and she felt a pool of lust completely invading her when he pushed his body against hers, trapping her, rocking on her, feeling the tingling of his skin everywhere. She moaned loudly, overwhelmed, hands gripping his bottom, pulling him closer, not worried about sinking her nails on his flesh, and felt the corner of his lips turning up on a grin.

Sara felt one of his massive hands cupping her cheek with care and he slowed down the kiss, turning it into something ethereal, tender, like a stop to re-energise until he stopped. One of his long fingers slid down her neck on the softest touch she could ever imagine and spoke to her, his mouth on hers, breathing the same air. “I want to discover you, Sara Ryder. I want to know every corner of you, to puzzle you out and understand your body as well as mine. And I will need your feedback for it. Be as expressive as you want to, darling one,” each of his words rushing adrenaline through her veins. Then he slipped a path of kisses from her ear to her neck. “Tell me, is this pleasant?”

She couldn’t help but moan. 

“I’ll take that as a yes”, Jaal purred so close of her mouth she could feel his lips forming the words. “And this, _temptress_?”

One of his hands slid to her breast and cupped it, squeezing it softly. Its peak hardened and he moved his hand away, looking at it with bewilderment. She decided it was time to intervene.  

“It’s a nipple” she panted. “They do that sometimes… for different reasons, like excitement. And they are very sensitive.”

Female Angaras didn’t have breasts and she hadn’t seen any vestigial mammary organs on his chest, which meant the full concept was new for him. And he looked delighted and extremely interested in them. Jaal dragged his fingers over it, feeling his consistency and shape, examining her reactions. Then, he rolled it in between his finger pads, and she moaned again. No more motivation was needed.

***

The bra interfered with his exploration, so he removed it, freeing her breasts before losing himself in her mouth again, Sara circled her arms around him, heavily breathing again when he used his thumb to stroke over her newly discovered anatomy part. And he got rougher, encouraged by her signs, and pinched one of the buds. She groaned softly and her body arched, closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

“Is that good?” he asked just to hear her voice, already knowing the answer.

“Yes… very good,” she breathed out.

Suddenly, a strong desire of tasting their texture was heavier than anything else and he leaned forward, trapping the tiny numb peak with his lips before licking it consistently, then sucking it. It didn’t taste different than any other part of her skin, but the sound she made was delightful and he confirmed it when her hands reached for his head with persistence, exploring his folds.

“Jaal…” she moaned his name, arching her back.

But he was not done yet and her other breast required as much attention as the first one, so he bit her second tip with his lips while still rolling the other in his fingers, and her legs shook so much he had to hold her up. 

“Jaal… Can we go to the bed please?” her voice was full of lust and he couldn’t avoid having his electrostatic growing crazy with her question.

He stood up, resting his forehead on hers, their lips together and sharp breath in between them.

“But, darling one... I have just begun,” he teased her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter up in two, as I think it was too long. So many things to explore and things to "take apart"... Thanks for the kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck, Jaal, it’s been perfect!"
> 
> He shook his head with a chuckle. “I adore you, you know? But trust me… it can be better”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When both end up in the bed and the exploration ends on a very satisfactorily way. Enjoy the smut.

Jaal lowered down and grabbed the back of her thighs, nearly her buttocks, lifting her up in one single movement as she was as light as a feather. She spread her legs wide open and circled his waist with them, feeling the hardness of his body against her hypnotic, as well as his scent. Sara was sure he would be able to feel her shorts were damp already but it seemed he hadn’t finished with her yet.

Jaal took her to the bed and laid her on her back with care as he bent over her, losing himself in her mouth once more, biting her lower lip and using his arms to lift his weight off her. Still with her legs around him, she pulled down his hips, making him lose balance and ending up fully on her, her core against his swollen sheath. She rocked under his weight and he groaned, a peak of statics wriggling around them. 

“I want to feel you, Jaal. I need to know how good you feel inside me” she purred provocatively.

And he answered with a low growl coming deep from his chest and rolled his hips against hers gripping them with one hand, fingers digging deep in her flesh and pinning her to the bed. Sara threw her head back with a moan and he tried again, looking amazed at her reactions.  “I am not done with you yet," he said at last while getting away from her leg clamp and kneeling up to take her shorts off in a smooth and coordinated movement, leaving her as naked and exposed as he was. “I want to devour you, Sara Ryder,” he purred, and instead of coming back to her mouth, he lowered himself in between her legs and she bit back a curse, knowing what he was intended to do.

“Will you need some feedback in this as well,” she teased him with heavy breathing, feeling him enlacing his arms on her thighs.

“You’ll tell me once I finish,” his voice rumbled and immediately she felt his tongue licking her hairless wet slit, completely flat and meticulous as if he was tasting delicious ice cream, sliding it from her entrance to her pubis. Sara fisted the bedsheets letting a moan escape her lips and shuddered. There was a soft growl coming from him, a vibration on his chest, like a purr, constant and quiet: a sound she had never heard him do before.

“You taste as you smell, _temptress_ : fruity, sweet and crisp,” he said before repeating the action, his statics out of control, electrifying her skin and making her hair bristle. “A taste I could get used to.”

“Fuck Jaal…” she groaned when he refocused his efforts on her clit. The feeling of his tongue there was… just too much, especially with the texture of it and the bioelectricity. He alternated rhythms as he licked her thoroughly, quick soft touches first; slow rough ones after. And then, beginning again.

Sara felt the pleasure building up in her core like a burning sensation about to explode: she was close and her knuckles were white of the effort of gripping the bedsheet now. Then, she felt his fingers teasing her entrance and he slipped them in desperately slow, the conjoined ones probably because of their size. He curved them up deep in her, stretching and finding her sweet spot immediately, pressing mercilessly against it in small steady movements, slowing down his tongue. She was right on the edge already.

***

Jaal felt her sex tightening around his fingers and she began to move her hips, trying to faster his rhythm but hindering his tongue, so he had to use his free hand to pin her to the bed. Her core was extremely warm, tight and wet as her mouth was too, intoxicating and inviting, and couldn’t stop thinking in fucking her with something else than his fingers.

“Too eager, darling one…. Let me set the pace,” he uttered as she made a soft grunt of protest, going straight away back to her clit.

“Jaal… I’m nearly there… please…” she begged, subduing to the weight of his arm and to his ways too.  

The similarities with angaran female anatomy worked in his favour, although that little bud called _clitoris_ was nonexistent in his species, being reduced to the inner spot buried deep in their cores. Female Angaras usually reached their climax just with penetration and a little push of biostatics but he wondered if stimulating both points at the same time in _his_ human the orgasm would be any different. He was good doing that and he could say it proudly.

And she was there, right on the edge, and he could feel it all over her: her nipples hardened, her breath became erratic, her back arched and became silent. Sara shut her eyes and tensed her whole body before her climax blew up. She trembled without control, her sex fluttering softly around the fingers he kept buried inside her. He carried on with the steady pace, amazed by the beautiful and exotic moans he was getting out of her, guiding her through her climax, and only stopped his fingers and tongue when her volume lowered as she flattened on the bed trying to catch her breath back, fully relaxed.

“I don’t believe you haven’t done this before… I can’t be your first human…” she mumbled after a little while, looking at him still between her legs as he fixed his eyes, now totally darkened with lust, on hers.

“Has my performance been satisfactory enough?” he teased her, clearly satisfied with himself, removing his soaked fingers.

“More than enough, I’d say… Gods, it’s been amazing!” she exclaimed with a smile, covering her face after, kind of embarrassed about the emphasis. She was flushed, her skin subtle moisten, and absolutely beautiful. And he chuckled, dropping a kiss on her inner thigh before lifting on his arms and curled his body by hers. Sara turned around, lying on her side, being both now face to face.

***

His eyes… They sparkled with a million lights, even with the extremely dilated pupil on the middle which reflected his arousal, although his bioelectricity seemed to have given them a short break. He caressed the side of her body, sliding a hand from her shoulder to her ribs, waist and hips. She was sure she looked so different from anyone he had laid hands on before…

“Is it always like this?” she wanted to know.

“What? Oral sex?” he asked over her question. “It’s been the first time, first contact. I believe there are things I can still improve.”

She snorted softly, amused for his answer. “Fuck, Jaal, it’s been perfect.”

He shook his head with a chuckle. “I adore you, you know? But trust me… it can be better.” And her eyes filled with lust again, impossible to imagine how that was even possible, and bit her lower lip involuntarily before raising one hand to caress the flesh on the side of his head, tracing its lines and creases with the tip of her fingers while he purred again, tilting his head to the touch. He was obviously excited and she could tell by the way he devoured her with his eyes, although was still, waiting patiently by her side, giving her time to recover.

Perhaps he didn’t know that humans don’t really need that time.

She moved forward to reach his lips, as cool as they were, and bit his lower one softly, and he growled again in her mouth. When he opened his eyes, the pupil had made the blue of his irises disappear and he gripped her hips, squeezing them anxiously. 

“I think is my time to _figure you out_ , _tempter,_ ” she pronounced reusing his own words while rolling on him, Jaal’s back on the bed now and Sara sitting over his groin reaching for his lips with need. And he did that sound again when she went down his throat, nipping it gently at first, biting the hard muscle that blended with his shoulder with a wave of his statics invading her. “You are right: we might not be that different in the end,” Sara said rocking her hips gently over his sheath, pulling up another string of rumbling sounds from his chest.

She never heard him doing that in public, so she assumed it was a sound reserved for this kind of situations, when he was excited: a private satisfied purr.

Admiring his skin on his way down, she diverted her attention to the soft part of his abdomen, light purple colour, pressing kisses on his abs, realizing with a grin that he actually had a belly button, same as humans. She threw him a playful glance when reaching his pubis and Jaal shivered with a low giggle. “It’s… ticklish there, sorry,” he excused himself, and she thought he was the most adorable person she had ever known.

The purr was a constant and loud when she lowered her nips and kisses down to his groin, finding easily the slit of his sheath, as it was already quite swollen. She was not very sure about what to do next, as normally males in different alien species unsheathed by themselves. And she was sure he perceived her hesitation. “Angaran males can control the unsheathing moment for some time, in order to extend the foreplay, mostly,” he gasped.

That meant he wanted to play. Point taken. So she fixed her eyes on his, blackened by his desire, and slid her tongue down right on the slit, copying the way he did it to her, and he rumbled once more. She tried again, this time hardening her tongue, pressing consistently over his sheath, slipping in it slightly and he rocked his hips against her.

“Jaal, don’t make me pin you down. Keep your hips still,” she teased, even if she knew she totally lacked the strength for it. However, he did as she said and did not move when she used her fingers to separate and relax his muscles, her tongue dipping inside him this time reaching the tip of his cock. He was incredibly wet in there, kind of odourless and tasteless fluid, with a slightly sour and fresh back mouth flavour. He came out after that, impossible to contain himself for any longer. And he was… well, big. Quite big, actually: thinner on the tip to ease the access, with no head visible but with a kind of creases on its upper part. As well as all his skin, his colour was purple too, but a darker shade, probably because of the concentration of blood, and already sleek.  And she could just think of sliding her tongue along him.

***

She was torturing him clearly and it was absolutely pleasant and delightful. Her mouth and her tongue were like molten lava on his skin: it actually burned in contact with his electricity, especially on his softer parts. And he knew he could not keep his erection sheathed for longer, so gave up the foreplay. But as he came out, Sara decided to distract herself swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock while looking at him playfully. He felt himself fully hard, twitching at the contact without any kind of control. Fully unsheathed now, she ran her tongue along him, from the base to the tip in a slow hot damp lick, and every time she did, he snarled and grunted softly.

Finally, she opened her mouth and pull his shaft in between her lips, tongue teasing the tip in circular movements. Feeling the molten lava again, silk and heat, he realized how grateful he was with the whole universe for her. And she began to bob on him, taking him deeper in inch by inch every time she lowered herself, working in tandem with her hand on the part of his base she couldn’t cover. He didn’t move, as she had said, but that didn’t mean he was not allowed to tangle one of his hands in her hair, fisting it, taking the lead of her movements delicately.

His hand held onto her marking a faster pace, and she obeyed. He was sure her mouth and her throat should hurt with the effort of taking him in that deep, as Angaras genitals were definitively larger than humans, but he realized with delight how her other hand had sneakily slid down to her own sex and was circling her clit, soft moans escaping from her now. She was a goddess worthy of worshipping definitively. She deserved everything he could give to her.

And suddenly he was aware of how fast his own pleasure was building up in his core and his cock tightened, growing slightly, warning out his climax and making him feel embarrassed over the fact that she was about to make him come already. He didn’t want to finish in her mouth, not the first time they were together, so he pulled her hair back, letting his length scape from her lips with a wet noise, trying to calm down his bioelectricity and his arousal, breathing deeply and heavily.

He saw her drying her mouth with the back of her hand, with a curtain of lust again in her grey eyes and a playful grin on her lips, now red and swollen because of him. She knew he was about to come and she didn't mind if it would have been in her mouth. He dragged her closer to his chest, lying her on him, and caressed along her back with the tips of his fingers.

“Do you… need to recover? A little bit?” she said cheekily and seductively over him.

Jaal just nodded his confirmation with no words at all and she giggled. He could feel his own cheeks blushed and steam-hot and his bioelectricity peaking and releasing from time to time, although he would try to direct the last discharge wisely. He hadn’t stopped emitting the affection purr, not that he could control it precisely, even if he was sure she found it as weird as he had found her moans.  

She spent that time lowering wet kisses and gentle bites on his lips, nose, chin and cowl, lifting on purpose her weight and her body from his to give him some space. But his cock was heavy and achy, throbbing with anticipation just with the heat of her body. 

“Sara, I want to make love to you. You on top… Is the position acceptable for humans?” he asked trying to cool down his excitement, although all his body had different plans.

Her lips turned up on the tips. “Yes, Jaal. More than acceptable” she said softly, leaving a kiss on his chin. “You are larger than… well, any other… species I might have been with before. I will need to set my own pace.”

He smiled, cupping her cheeks and kissing her back. “Do with me what you wish,” he offered.

Then she dropped a hand to his length and he felt the intense heat back when she aligned it with her core. Eyes locked on each other, she lowered her hips down on the slowest pace he had ever imagined and then, just damp fire and tightness.  

***

Sara felt his tip disappearing in her body and he purred with pleasure, clenching his teeth and gripping the flesh of her hips hard, too hard. She was sure he would leave bruises on her, but she didn't care. The feeling was too good and could feel his electricity in her core as she shivered, moaning loud, not even halfway down on him yet.

Fuck, he was so big and she was doing her best to take him all in but felt stretched up to her limit. She placed her hands flat on his abs to steady her movements and raised up, lowering her hips down immediately, sinking him in her deeply. And the sound he made… she was nearly sure it had been her name, but… also a frustrated groan.

She repeated the process a couple of times, getting comfortable with his size, lowering inch by inch with a light ache that disappeared when she fully stretched over his thickness, her core fluttering slightly already. His hands were still on her buttocks and his look was fierce with desire and full of lust but didn't dare to move at all, giving her the lead to get used to him.

“Fuck Jaal… you feel so good,” she moaned when she was completely sat on his groin, satisfyingly full of his cock and with the tingling of his haywire bioelectricity all over her skin and also in her own body.

“Sara…” he groaned, jaws clenched. “May I move now?” 

She looked down at him and nodded her approval. Immediately, he released one hand and bent her over him, making the penetration deeper, changing the angle.

“I… need you close,” he said caressing her cheek, lips parted in front of her sharing the air. And then, he bent his knees to gain leverage, getting his grip back on her, and rocked slowly, sending a wave of pleasure all over her body.

Sara nearly screamed when she realized she was stimulating directly over his sweet spot inside. And he repeated the action a few times, not really getting out of her, just rocking in, encouraged by her moans and gaining pace slowly, rising and moving her hips to meet his, like if she didn’t weight at all. “Jaal… fuck, Jaal… “ she groaned wildly after his first proper thrust in her, her fingers digging deep on the skin of his cowl and shoulders. He was slow, fucking slow, but firm and rough, and every time he got deep in her she felt she was coming already. She was absolutely wet, dripping on him at this point, her cunt swollen and stretched with pleasure, tightening slowly at the same time in premonition of an orgasm. And he was getting even bigger again, nearly undone, twitching sporadically and releasing electricity on her skin as an involuntarily soft shock.

His purr increased in volume as much as her moans and his thrusts became a little erratic. Sara felt her pleasure building inside: she was nearly on the edge, just a little more of him… She realized he had slid a hand to her sex, thumb lightly touching her clit.

Just a little more…

“Sara… I can’t hold…” he mumbled in her mouth. She buried her head in the hollow of his neck and bit him hard.

Jaal thrust deep and rough one last time, pushing her hips down to meet his and rumbled something loud that her translator didn’t pick. He spent himself in her with a shudder. Suddenly, he discharged his bioelectricity by surprise directing it to the thumb he had on her clit, and the pleasure bent her over him, screaming, trembling without control, liberating all the built-up tension with her cunt clenching around him mercilessly.

She didn’t know how long it lasted, but it was the longest orgasm she had ever had. He kept her steady on him, fully buried, both panting on each other mouths until she collapsed over him like a ragdoll, struggling to catch her breath.

***

She looked perfect on him, wasted, flushed and satisfied. As well as he was. He was proud of himself, considering this was their first time. Considering she was totally alien. Sara lied on him and was still trembling, remains for her orgasm twitching her sex. Her breath was still rough, but normalizing, and she lifted on his chest to look at him.

“What was that…?” she began.

“Physiology,” he joked with a soft chuckle, one hand under his head as a pillow to meet her gaze.

“Does it happen every time you… come?” she asked raising slightly lo look at him.

Jaal lifted a hand and cupped her cheek. “It´s a little trick. It usually sparkles everywhere, but I can have some control over it.”

“So, you did it on purpose?” she continued, eyes wide open with a grin. “On my clit?”

“Yes..?” he said throwing her a full-of-lust glance. “And not with bad results, I think”

She chuckled and lied back down on his chest, trying to find a comfortable spot while he clasped his free arm around her. His _purr was_  still there, soft and sluggish and he dropped a kiss on the crown of her head, lazily.

“Jaal?” she lifted her head from his chest once more, looking for his eyes. “I love you. Loads. And _intergalactically_ too.”

He contained a chuckle and fixed her eyes on hers. He felt she was the one he had been waiting for, the one that had torn his barriers down and she only had to come from a different galaxy... What was the chance for that to happen? Why him? No doubt he could consider himself the luckiest man in the universe. Jaal twisted a smile with those thoughts while sliding his hand up and down on her naked back, feeling the softness of her skin. 

“You… make my heart sing. I love you, Sara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work subject to review. Thanks for your kudos ;)


End file.
